


Halloween Vampire Chapter 1: Dress up & Lies

by KyotoMink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Halloween, Mistaken Identity, Vampires, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyotoMink/pseuds/KyotoMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millie is a girl with a passion for Halloween. As her favorite night comes to an end she runs into a stranger with a case of mistaken identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Vampire Chapter 1: Dress up & Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago so I'm cleaning it up & editing it. It's not finished yet but it's 20 pages long so far. lol

Halloween Vampire  
Chapter 1: Dress up & The Lie

Ah! Halloween night. My favorite holiday of the year. All year long I save up and gather anything I think could to help make my home more Halloweenish. This year I’m going to be a Vampire. I would have been a Werewolf but I didn’t get all of the fur I needed.  
It seemed strange that Vampires had so suddenly gotten so popular. They were everywhere. But I didn't feel bad about being one this year. I think that I look more original. My hair was in a high ponytail that had a black bat clip. My dress was dark gray that stopped at the knee. I wore a small short black coat with long torn sleeves.  
And my shoes were brown sneakers. There much easier to walk in, especially on Halloween. I threw on my dark make-up on real quick, said bye to my multicolored cat; Kitty and was out the door.   
Some of the people walking on the roads and the ones I got candy from looked at me with disapproval. And I knew why too. They all thought I was too old to Trick n Treat. Come on people, I'm only 17!  
But I still understood where they were coming from. Halloween was supposed to be for children. And I am no longer a child. But I don't do it for the candy.  
I do it because for once out of the year I blend in. I’m Halloween all year long.   
The alleys near my home always crept me out but tonight there were even scarier.   
The moon was high in the dark sky. Clouds covered the moon, making it darker.   
A chill ran threw me. “Tonight seems creeper then the last Halloween.” I told myself. The first house was a block away from my own. “Trick or treat!” I said with the other much smaller kids.   
The woman looked at me strange. I looked down at the fewer pieces of candy that she had dropped in my bag. And I knew why. She thought I was too old.  
After a few more houses I came up to my favorite. It was dark blue with black trim. It was my crushes home.   
A tall manly cat man opened the door. He had his bowl of candy ready. “Oh.” He said looking down at me. “Are you a friend of Jacks?” He asked. I nodded.  
“He’s out but I’ll let him know you stopped by.” Then he closed the door without taking my name.   
I decide then it would be best to head home for an hour. Just to warm up from the cold. But everything had gotten darker.  
I was almost to my house when a giant gust of wind blew my candy bag out of my hand. I was afraid to go after it. The wind threw it in one of the alleys by my house.   
I went after it anyway. I didn’t want the candy to go to waste. The bag was dragged to the back of the ally. Just as I picked it up, I dropped it again.  
Someone had followed me. I was too scared to face them. He spoke with an eerie voice.  
“Are you the vampire?” He asked me. I slowly turned around. He looked me up and down and every which a way. He nodded more to himself.  
His voice changed. “Yup! You have to be her.” He sounded like an angel. He just stared at me, waiting for me to speak.  
I nodded. “Ya. Sorry I’m late.” He came closer. He must have been at least 6 foot. His long dark hair was in a low ponytail. And his eyes were a beautiful light orange. He was really pale.  
He held out his hand. “Come on we don’t have a lot of time.” He told me. I was confused but I did what he told.  
“I’ll show ya a few tricks since you’re a newbie.” I only nodded. I started to think this was all a joke. That, or, he was insane!   
Did this nut think I’m a real Vampire? Maybe he thought he was too. I only knew I had to get away from him. “Ready?” He asked. But he didn’t wait long enough for me to answer.  
Out of his short black cape came two man sized, bat-like wings. I was to baffled to speak. And in two seconds we when in the sky.  
“Holy Shit!” I screamed. I was thinking everything was a joke but here I am. 100s of feet in the sky.  
“I know. I’m awesome.” He smiled down at me. My eyes were buggin’ and I struggled with breathing. “Did your parents teach you anything about us?” He joked.  
What did he mean? I’m I in the presents of a real Vampire?! “Let go! Put me down!” I yelled at him. I started kicking & hitting him. He just laughed at me wasted efforts.

“Okay if it what ya really want.” Time seemed to slow down. His arms released me. And I slowly fell backwards. Then time caught up to me.  
I was falling so fast I thought I was a brick. “No!” I yelled. This isn’t what I wanted. I didn’t want to die. “Help me!” I yelled to him.   
The tears were jumping from my eyes. I was terrified. But he was laughing!? I was about to die and all he could do was laugh about it. I hated him more than   
I ever hated anyone.  
“Okay. Just chill girl.” With one swoop he had me in his arms again. “Wow. Newbie’s are so fun to fuck with.” He gave a short laugh. My face was buried in his shoulder. 

“What?” He wondered. He pulled my head back. He smiled when he saw me crying. “Why are you crying? It’s not like you can die. The only thing that happens is that ya look a little fuck up is all. You’ll heal in a day or two anyway.”   
Was he that stupid? He couldn’t catch on that I was just a small human girl. I came to the conclusion the vampire were idiots.  
“Now when we get home, you need to know a few things.” He told me. “What’s that?” I asked. I didn’t think there were that many. 

“Because your new, you get special rules. Like…You can’t leave your room without permission. Or, you can‘t eat without permission.”

“Permission from who?” I don’t like being told what to do. Especially by weirdoes.  
“By your Watcher, duh. Whoever wants to take you under their wing.” Hmm. If I got this idiot to be my ‘Watcher’ then maybe I can fool him long enough to get out of here.  
“Will you be my Watcher?” I asked sweetly. I batted my long fake eyelashes. I saw his pale cheeks flare up.  
“Umm.. Well…I…Sure…” He wouldn’t look at me after that. “I see you got seduce down.” He mutter.  
Good. Things will hopefully go as I plan. But how would I fair against other vampires. Their, more than likely, smarter than him.

“How many others are there?” I asked. He thought a second. “Around 5. Including me.” Damn, I don’t think I can fool that many.  
Aren’t vampires suppose to have super smell? Can’t he tell I’m human just by scent.  
“You never told me your name, Cutie.” I blushed. No one ever thought I was cute. “I’m Millie.”

“Cute name for such a cutie. My name is Leon.” Now my face was a dark red. We didn’t say much after that. I just watched the sky under me and all the people pasting under my eyes.  
The sky started to turn a lovely mix of pinks, oranges, and light blues. It was almost morning.  
I was so sleepy but I tired not to show it. “Will we be there before the sun comes up?” I asked.  
He laughed. “Don’t you worry. I won’t let my Cutie burn up.” He smiled down at me. I saw he had dark bags under his eyes.  
“Are you sleepy?” I asked. He nodded. “You ask a lot of questions. You should know we sleep in the day.”  
I held me head down. “Sorry. I’m just forgetful.” Leon gave me a small squeeze. 

“It’s okay. Newbie’s are suppose to ask. And I’m here to answer.”  
I could see the sun almost peeking from a far away hill. “Were almost there.” He flew faster.  
My heart tried to beat out of my chest. We flew over a tall hill and an old dark castle sat behind the hill.   
It looked huge and it was surround with over grown bushes, trees, and anything else.  
Just as the sun rose he manage to hide us in front of the castle. “Hurry.” He grabbed my hand.  
Was this the last time I’d ever see the sun? Would this castle be my resting place? I really hope not.  
I let him pull me inside. We walked into a huge front room. In the middle of the room sat a long couch with a round glass table in front of it.   
And in front of the table was a smaller couch with two small tables at the ends. A large rug laid in the middle.  
Two guys sat across from one another on the couches. Leon spoke first. “Hey guys. Guess what I brought back.”  
The tall one with his back facing us turned around to see. “Dinner?” He said. The other one laughed.  
He was tall also and had short blonde hair with highlights of blue. The other one had really long light brown hair.

“She’s not dinner Hale. Dean what do ya think?” Leon asked. The blonde named Dean walked over to me.   
He looked me up and down then leaned in to me. “How did you trick him? Are you a Witch?” He waited for an answer.  
“I’m a Vampire.” I told him bluntly. He squinted his golden eye. “Your full of shit. Any vampire can tell.” He whispered.  
“Come on Dean. Can’t you tell?” Leon told him. Hale gracefully walked over to me. His voice was soft.  
“Dean everyone knows Leon isn’t very bright so why not let him believe what he wants. If he wants a pet then let him have one.”

Dean only nodded. “I think she’s adorable. And look,” Hale started. “She even has the look of a ’vampire’, how cute.”  
I felt myself get angrier with every word that came out of their mouths. Leon stood next to me. I could tell he was unsure of everything that was said.  
I grabbed him by the arm. “I’m show you! I am a vampire! And I’ll kick your asses for every bad word that you said.” And I meant it.

Leon smiled. “She’s the one I was suppose to pick up. She was at the waiting spot. No one else was there.” He told them.   
Dean answered. “I think you picked up the wrong girl. Tomorrow you will go back and get it right.”

“Why don’t you do it instead?” I asked. “It’s too risky for us to go. If we don’t get here before the sun comes up we’ll burn.” Hale replied. 

“I still think I got it right.” Leon muttered to me. I gave him a smile. “You should get some rest now. And don’t forget to take your pet.” Hale laughed.  
Leon took me by the hand and went up stairs. It was a long hallway with lots of doors on both sides.  
He stopped and opened a door. It was the last door at the end of the hallway. “Mines the last one because I’m lower rank than everyone.” I felt bad for the bloodsucker.   
He was like me. No one stopped to talk to him. They did if they wanted to put him down. I didn’t think I could have something in common with a vampire.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll train under you and you’ll move up.” I tried to make him feel better.  
He gave a small smile and went into the room. I quickly followed. The room wasn’t as big as I pictured it would. But it was still nice.  
To the right was a queen sized bed. The covers were silk and red. A TV on the small table sat across from the bed. Next to it was an old wooden dresser.

The floors were bear and the walls had sky wallpaper. “I like your room.” I said to him. Leon flopped down on the bed.  
“You can find a big shirt of mine to wear in the dresser.” He told me. The dresser creaked as I pulled in open.  
I found a big black button up top. I was about to unzip my dress when I noticed an eye peeking me way.

“Close your eyes or I’ll close ‘em for you!” He put the pillow over his head. I changed as quickly as I could.

“All done.” I had on the top and my undies. Luckily the top covered them. The pillow flew off his head. Then he just stared at me.  
“What?!” I blurted out. He didn’t say anything for a while. “Your so cute.” He told me.  
My face went red and I flopped down on the bed with my back to him. I didn’t want him to see I was embarrassed.   
“Oh come on. At least look at me Millie.” I rolled on my back. “What?” I asked.   
He looked down for a second.   
“Please don’t lie to me. I’m betting everything I have on this. Just answer me one thing Millie.” His eyes shined.  
“What do you mean?” I knew what he meant but I didn’t want to say it. Leon took my hand into his.

“Are you a real vampire?” His eyes seemed to gaze through my soul. They were begging for an answer.

“Do you think I am?” He wanted to believe in me so bad. “I want to believe you. But I’m unsure because of what the others say. Their skills are much more tuned than mine.” He paused. “I think you are. So are you?”   
I didn’t want to lie but I was afraid of what would happen to me if I didn‘t. “I’m a full blooded vamp.” I said.   
A fangy grin crossed his face. “I knew it.” He pulled me into a tight hug. My nose was filled with his scent.   
“Your so warm.” His hot breath tickled my ear and neck. My arms were on his chest. He was so cold.  
We both looked up at the same time. Speechless. We were both red faced and we quickly rolled away from another.   
“H-have sweet dreams Leon.” I said nervously. He gave a short laugh. “You as well, Cutie.” The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was him smiling.


End file.
